Spinal discs between the endplates of adjacent vertebrae in a spinal column of the human body provide critical support. However, due to injury, degradation, disease or the like, these discs can rupture, degenerate and/or protrude to such a degree that the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae collapses as the disc loses at least a part of its support function. This can cause impingement of the nerve roots and severe pain. In some cases, surgical correction may be required.
Some surgical corrections include the removal of the natural spinal disc from between the adjacent vertebrae. In order to preserve the intervertebral disc space for proper spinal-column function, an interbody spacer can be inserted between the adjacent vertebrae.
Some interbody spacers employ bone anchors that fix the interbody spacer in place between the adjacent vertebrae. Conventional interbody spacers are formed of a biocompatible metal, such as titanium. However, titanium interbody spacers are rigid and provide little cushioning. In extreme situations, this may be a cause of subsidence, which can generate additional pain and trauma to a spinal column.
What is needed is an implantable device that provides a cushioned support. The implantable devices disclosed herein address one or more deficiencies in the art.